Ride
by lookafic
Summary: How had Nezumi gone so long without knowing how to ride a bike? Post-reunion fluff


So maybe hysterical laughter wasn't the best response when Nezumi had probably scraped his knee. But in Shion's defense, the image of Nezumi sprawled on the grass, eyes wide and confused, staring at Shion's bike, currently on top of him, was pretty hilarious.

He had seemed so confident too.

* * *

When Shion first found out Nezumi had no idea how to ride a bike, he nearly choked on his morning coffee.

"Four years Nezumi- _four years- _of travelling, and you've never had to ride a bike?"

Nezumi had only shrugged, obviously biting down a laugh at the bit of coffee dribbling down Shion's chin. He gave a vague smile, wiping it away with a finger.

"Is it so surprising?"

Shion can only nod vigorously, Nezumi raises an eyebrow, licking his finger in a manner that's probably not supposed to be as suggestive as it is. (Shion only stares for 15 seconds, a new record— he's proud of himself)

"Why haven't you learned?"

Nezumi steals a sip of his coffee, having decided he likes how Shion made it this time by his free sample.

"Walking works just as well. Lets me appreciate the little things." And since Shion is there, really there, Nezumi has to touch him. He runs a hand through his white hair, playfully teasing, "Haven't you ever heard of stopping to smell the flowers, Shion?"

Shion does not take the bait. "But Nezumi—" He stands up nearly knocking his chair over. He whirls around quickly as he speaks, catching it before it falls over.

"—Bikes are useful! They're fast, and make travel much faster!"

He doesn't miss a beat, Nezumi _does_ however, laughing at Shion's sudden intensity.

Shion snaps his fingers in front of his face, capturing Nezumi's attention once again.

"You can feel the wind on your face! I know you'd love it, Nezumi."

Nezumi's laughter dies down, a playful grin on his face, "Why don't I give it a try, then?"

* * *

And so, they wind up at the park, Shion arms supporting a whining, slightly banged up, Nezumi on his bike.

There are leaves in Nezumi's hair, and while they almost look like they belong there— Nezumi always seeming like a part of the forest rather than something separate from it— the scrapes on his cheeks make them a little less amusing and fitting.

"I swear if you let go now—"

Shion sighs, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to let go, relax."

"How the hell am I supposed to relax?"

It took several falls before Nezumi was willing to take Shion's support, and several more for him to allow Shion full control _mostly _without complaint. Switching from being self-taught in everything to having a teacher was more difficult than Nezumi had ever thought.

Shion coaxes him along and he feels like an imbecile.

An 8-year-old boy bikes past them and he has to actively resist the urge to slam his face into the handlebars.

But Shion's arms are strong, and he can feel his breath against his face as he offers him quiet little directions about adjusting his posture. Shion's eyes are so full of life that Nezumi can't feel too bad to have his body so close. This part was okay.

"I'm going to let you go now, okay? "

Nezumi straightens up, determined and focused to stay on the damn sidewalk because really how hard could that be? He nods, and Shion releases him soon after. He stays balanced for a few seconds, rolling forward steadily. He begins to pedal and feels the wind on his face.

There _is_ something freeing about it, Nezumi thinks to himself. Briefly, he thinks maybe biking could be something he could actually get used to, especially when he hears Shion's enthusiastic cheers from several meters behind him.

He loses control, and almost immediately curves off the sidewalk and onto the grass. The bike tips and Nezumi with it.

And Shion is laughing at him, again. He has the decency to sprinkle in the occasional apology as he runs over to his side, pulling the bike off of him.

Shion manages a breathy, "Are you alright?" between laughs, and Nezumi meets his eyes. He's annoyed and humiliated, but Shion's smiling at him and he can't help but melt a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Shion kisses him quickly, never one for public displays of affection, but unable to help it when he sees the way Nezumi's legs are spread in a manner that, for once, is anything but elegant.

It's still somehow so perfect.

He offers a hand and Nezumi takes it.

They'd get it right eventually.


End file.
